


Properly Aged

by methylviolet10b



Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Retirement, a wee bit of melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Basil reflects on his longtime companion, and where life has brought them. Written for JWP #31 over on Watson's Woes.





	Properly Aged

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Still fluffy, but slightly melancholy too. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: Retirement.

He is old now, my David. Between old injuries and arthritis, he moves slowly, and on damp days, almost not at all. His once-robust frame is shrunken and withered, his luxuriant whiskers sadly reduced. His fur is sparse in spots, and nearly white.  
  
But his eyes are still bright, if not as keen as they once were, and the smile he gives me is as warm as ever. “The baker’s boy came by with some fresh sunflower seed-bread this morning,” he tells me, his voice almost as hearty as in our London days. “And the blue cheese in the cellar should be just about ripe. It should go well with a bit of your honey for lunch.”  
  
He’s become quite the cheese-maker in retirement, has my dear Dawson. And my researches into hives and bee-culture have led to a fruitful mutual relationship with a local colony. I tend the bees, and they reward me with honey enough for David, myself, and the local village.  
  
It is not what I ever expected, this retired life in the country, two city mice turned rural gentlemice grown old and contented together. But I cherish every hour of it all the more for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 31, 2018.


End file.
